Chelka (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Milm was an average 8-year-old girl until one day she fell into a pool of mana. Normally this would kill her, but instead, it gave her one of Rangda's three eyes Samsara. One year later, after an attempt to remove her third eye she turned into the witch Chelka for the first time. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | '''At least 8-B',' 7-A |''' 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Milm/Chelka Origin: The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 Gender: Female Age: 8 Classification: Awakened Witch Powers and Abilities: 'None Notable '| 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Transmutation, Longevity, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Flight, Resistance to Poison Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Mind Control and Memory Manipulation), Adaptation '| All previous abilities, Poison Manipulation | 'All previous abilities except for Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Theodor was going to use all three eyes to remove the concept of languages and speech), Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping '''Attack Potency: Below Average Human Level '(Is as strong as a normal 9-year-old girl) |''' At least''' City Block Level (Destroyed Prim's castle with little to no effort, Effortlessly beat Prim who can shake building just by blowing her nose), 'Mountain Level '(If Chelka pulls at her third eye she can slightly turn herself into a Venefica, with this power she can battle other Veneficas who have been stated to be able to destroy vast landscapes with their power) '''| Planet Level (After becoming a Venefica it was stated that she would destroy the world) |''' 'Universe Level+ '(Beat and absorbed Rangda's power which is comparable to Niike) 'Speed: Normal Human Level '(Is as fast as a normal 9-year-old girl) |''' Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can react fight Hundred Knight who can create and react to natural lightning) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Should be faster than she was previously) '''| MFTL+ '''(Is comparable to the Hundred Knight) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Level | '''At least '''City Block Level, Mountain Level |''' '''Planet Level | Universe Level+ Durability: Below Average Human Level | '''At least City Block Level''' |''' '''Planet Level | Universe Level+ Stamina: Superhuman '''(It has been stated that witches have been able to fight for at least seven days straight) '''Range: Standard melee range |''' Standard melee range to Several meters '''| Standard melee range to Planetary |''' Standard melee range to Interplanetary '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average | Genius '(Is able to do advanced surgeries even after a month of memories) '| Non-Sentient (She has no brain) |''' '''Genius Weaknesses: Is as strong as a normal 9-year-old |''' Is extremely egotistical, her third is the source of her power if it is removed via surgery then she will not turn into a Venefica '| '''Is a rampaging beast, eventually after a few days her energy will dissipate and she will die '| '''None Notable '''Key: Milm | Chelka | Venefica Chelka | Chelka with Karma, Samsara and Nirvana Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2